Birds of a Feather
by cutechristie186
Summary: Max and Angel have split from the group to go to Africa while the rest of the flock have gone to Antarctica. What will they find on their journeys.  btw the story is way better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is my first ever story uploaded to fan fic so lots of feedback would be great so yea awesome! Hope you like it! (disclamer:I dont own Maximum Ride and niether do you unless you are james patterson and in that case I am mistaken)**

Max POV

Flying through the sky at 150 kmph always gets your blood pumping. Twisting, turning. Soaring, diving. Everything a mutant bird freak could want. Angel and I (Max) have been flying for hours at around 150 kmph non-stop. At the moment we are flying with some migrating birds over that Pacific Ocean. Okay so if you hadn't already guessed, Angel and I are, well, Mutant bird freaks that have wings, raptor vision and special talents that keep popping up out of nowhere. We are 98% human and 2% avian. It's really amazing what 8% avian DNA can do to you.

Well, that was easier to say than I thought it was going to be. Yea so we are heading to Africa (shhhhhhhhh! Don't tell anyone that! We are on the run from the evil scientist freaks that grafted our DNA with avian DNA) the rest of our flock is headed to Antarctica, but we thought we would take a detour and go to Africa instead.

So here we are, us Avian Americans flying over the ocean alongside an A380 airplane. Haha yes I did just call myself an 'Avian American'. Well we are American and technically we are Avian (which means birds) So Avian American seems to fit.

'Max, how much longer do we have to fly, I'm hungry' Angel moaned. She is only six so it makes sense for her to be tired after 3 or 4 hours of flying non-stop with no food or rest. Flying does take a lot out of us. Heaving a 13 foot wing span around all the time, up and down, up and down, it just gets tiring. But there is no comparison. Flying is the most amazing, exhilarating thing to do in the world. You humans just wonder around on your feet while hundreds of miles above your heads we are soaring around, feeling the wind in our feathers, breathing in the thin oxygen, floating on up drafts. It really is amazing. 'Not too long sweetie, hang in there. You are a big, strong girl. You can do it sweetie. Whether this takes us 5 more minutes or 5 more hours. You will do it. Once we get to some land we will stop and rest for a while but for now, we fly'.

We reached land within 10 minutes of my talk about holding out. So my little speech was in vain. 'Don't worry Max, Your speech was good' I look over at my little Angel, she has a big innocent grin on her face. How did she know I was thinking that you ask? Well that's because she can read minds. Oh yea and just to top it off, she can control people with her mind too. She once got a lady to buy her a stuffed bear worth $49.00. She then named this bear Celeste and will not go anywhere without her special little bear. We were still flying around, scanning the area that we wanted to land in, making sure there was no one around.

And then the choppers come.

**Haha I love a good cliff hanger. I know this was a short chapter but trust me it will get longer as it gos and the plot thickens!**


	2. Chapter 2

I grabbed Angel by her collar and pulled her out of the way of the chopper. The fast flying machine was full of white coats. The white coats are the people who grafted our DNA with bird DNA. The white coats have nets and tranquilizer guns. Angels good in these situations. The whipped her head around fast and with an evil little look on her face set her gaze upon the pilot of the chopper. The pilot looked at her and then switched the chopper off and we watched as they went spiraling down, crashing on the ground and within a few seconds, we got to watch the satisfying sight of an exploding chopper. We then decided that this wasn't the place to land so we kept on flying, off to find another place to land.

We eventually came to a clearing that was centered up against a cliff. It looked unreachable by chopper and the scrub around could stop and car, truck or tractor. And a bonus, it had a rocky overhang that would act as a wind breaker and also a shelter to sleep in. We set up camp and started a fire with some dry wood that we just happened to find. Then we decided that we had had a big day already and so we hunkered down for a good sleep. But our life just isn't hat easy is it. No its not. I was on first watch so I sat up and just looked around.

That's when the Flyboys came. Flyboys being the robot clones of Erasers that have been trying to kill us for such a very long time. I jumped over and yelled at Angel. "ANGEL UP NOW FLYBOYS!" And that was enough said for her by the time I had finished my sentence she was up and already getting the Flyboys to rip their own heads off. It wasn't a pretty sight. They were all running towards us and then suddenly they all stopped and grabbed their own heads and pulled them off. The smell of dead Eraser flesh was horrible so we just got up and flew away off to find another place to sleep.

Eventually after about half an hour of flying and swooping around we found one tree that had just enough leaves to hide us for the near future. We swooped down and landed neatly in our home sweet tree. I was still on first watch so I sat up and started picking twigs and leaves out of Angel's feathers. Then I started thinking. Why were we here? Why had my voice told me to come here? _This is the place you needed to be,_ replied my voice. Yea, I have an annoying little voice in my head. And yes it is as annoying as it sounds_. I'm annoying for one reason Max. If I'm not annoying you won't listen to me. And if you won't listen to me. You will die_. 'Way to keep my spirits up huh voice' I shot back at it. Now I was just frustrated. Why did I need to be here then? _Your destiny awaits you here. Here you will find what you need to fulfil your destiny_. Ahhhh! Why couldn't my voice just tell me something that doesn't sound like a fortune cookie! I was just P O'D now so I just stopped thinking and kept a look out. About two hours later, Angel woke up for her watch. I went and leaned up against the tree and waited for the sleep that would never come.

The next morning, we started flying around Africa, looking for my so called 'destiny' but because I didn't know what we were looking for, it wasn't a fun search. At least we got to fly for hours on end. Then we found some tawny eagles and slowly eased our way in to their group with Angel sending them reassuring thoughts. It wasn't long before they were no longer cautious and started flying around like they normally would, accepting us in to their flock. We learnt some cool techniques for flying from them, just like we did with the hawks. We learnt how to dive more efficiently and faster. We do that by tucking in our wings and looking like a needle and that way we gain speed faster and just keep gaining speed. And then at the last minute we would snap out our wings and we were so close to the ground that the tips of our wings brushed the ground when we snapped them open. It was lots of fun. But of course the glories of flying with eagles wouldn't last would it, because our lives just aren't that simple. No of course not.

As soon as we gathered speed going up from our last dive we shut our eyes and started twirling up to the sky. Then we hit a hard, metallic, tightly weaved net. We screamed as the net pulled us own to the ground and got tangled up in our wings making them feel like they were going to rip out of our backs. We spiraled down to the fast appearing ground but we were caught by another net at the very last minute giving us such a fright that we both yelped. We were pulled in by our net into that back of a truck not seeing the face of our capture.

I must have been knocked out because when I opened my eyes, I was no longer in the back of a truck in a net; I was strapped to a table in a white room. The rest of my flock was there. Nudge and Iggy were lying side by side on a white surgery table holding hands. 'Wonder what those two have been getting into' I thought as I saw Iggy lean over and kiss Nudge on the lips. It was actually a very disturbing sight especially when Nudge was enjoying it and leaned in and was tilting her head just to get closer to him. Very weird. Gazzy was out cold strapped to a table by Angel who was trying to get him to wake up. He wasn't responding though. Not good I thought to myself. And then I realized that Fang was lying next to me on my bed holding my hand. _You have found the thing that you need Max. It's Fang. He's all you need. Just him_. I gasped as I came to terms with what my voice was saying. Fang was what I needed. Fang was my other half. My right-hand man. The one who's always by my side. Fang. I leaned over and to my surprise I kissed him. And much the same as with Iggy and Nudge, he liked it. He looked me in the eye with his soul wrenching black eyes and I just melted. I forgot to breathe for a while and got all light headed. A long wonderful kiss. By the end of it we could hardly breathe. Angel looked over at me and smiled and her little voice floated into my head. _You guys are perfect for each other_. And with a big grin she wacked the back of Gazzys head and he woke up just to start crying like the big boy that we know he isn't.


	3. This is not a chapter just a note!

**Hey sorry forgot to put this at the start of my last chapter that was the next part of my story and btw that's not the end but I need reviews! Seriously review that chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry this chapter is so short I can't think of anything to write and I'm writing it during class Might update soon (P.S I don't own Maximum Ride) very sadly**

Then the big stainless steel doors opened with a creak and in walked a fairly young little girl, and get this. She is an exact replica of Angel. My little girl. Two thoughts floated into my head and neither of them was mine. They were both from Angel. One thought from each. Wow, the first thought said as it popped into my head. The second thought said 'Max, I don't like this. What thought was from my Angel and what was from the little imposter standing in the doorway of our room looking at us all strapped to a table by our tummies. "Who the hell are you!" Gazzys frustrated voice bounced around the room. "I am Angel II. Hello Maximum, Fang, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy and hello to me" Angel IIs sweet little voice seeped around the room. Angel II gazed at Angel (the real one) and her frowned in frustration as Angel I shot thoughts at her. The thoughts that my Angel was sending were so loud everyone in the room could hear them and everyone except me and Fang was straining to get away from all of the abuse in the room. Eventually the abuse stopped after hours of fighting with thoughts and both girls fell back exhausted. Soon after this incident Angel II got up and stormed out of the room.


End file.
